A Taste of His Own Medicine
by niedlichta
Summary: UPDATED. Shizaya. Informan itu berusaha memanfaatkan keadaan dengan mengaku sebagai kekasih dari monster Ikebukuro tersebut. Dia hanya lupa bahwa Shizuo selalu tidak bisa diprediksi, meski dia lupa akan hubungannya dengan Izaya.
1. Can't Remember You

**Title: A Taste of Own Medicine **

**Author:** niedlichta

**Rating:** T (mungkin akan naik seiring chapter berjalan)

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Disclaimer:** Saya tidak memiliki Durarara!, tidak pula karakternya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi fans tanpa ada pengaruh ke jalan cerita aslinya.

**Warnings: **Mengandung **MalexMale**. _Read at your own risk_.

**-xxx-**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerang saat dia mendapati dirinya di sofa milik Shinra. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dia tidak ingat kalau dia pernah singgah untuk berbicara dengan Celty hari ini. Lalu, apa yang membuat kepalanya terasa seperti ingin pecah seperti ini?

Dia menyentuh kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapati kalau helaian pirang dan keningnya dibalut rapi dengan perban. Ah, mungkin Shinra yang melakukannya. Dia baru saja mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika suara Shinra terdengar di telinganya.

"Ah… tiduran saja dulu," temannya yang memakai baju lab itu menyarankan. Meski begitu, Shizuo tetap duduk. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, seperti akan terbelah dua, tapi aneh rasanya tiduran jika seseorang akan berbicara dengannya.

"Celty bilang dia menemukanmu pingsan setelah tertimpa tiang listrik yang kau lempar dengan _vending machine_. Dasar, Shizuo, jika kau ingin menghukum orang yang kau anggap menyebalkan, bisakah kau pikirkan apa akibatnya padamu?"

Mata coklat itu seakan tersulut oleh api kemarahan, dan sebelum Shizuo sempat menyakitinya, Shinra menambahkan, "Ah, maaf, maaf. Tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah, aku cuma khawatir," dia tersenyum. "Tapi syukurlah Celty-ku menemukanmu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa mati kehabisan darah. Lukamu cukup parah, Shizuo, cukup untuk membunuh orang biasa. Mungkin ada sedikit kesalahan di otakmu, tapi untunglah, dengan badanmu, sepertinya tidak ada kerusakan yang berbahaya," Shinra merengut. "Apa Izaya ada hubungannya dengan ini? Kudengar hari ini dia kembali ke Jepang, kan?"

Shizuo hanya bisa menghela napas, amarahnya mereda saat Shinra meminta maaf. Yah, sebenarnya Heiwajima Shizuo adalah orang yang cukup sederhana untuk dimengerti. Kau membuat sebuah kesalahan padanya, yang dia perlukan hanyalah permintaan maaf yang sungguh-sungguh sebelum amarahnya meledak. Dia tidak butuh penjelasan bertele-tele. Dia benci menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan kekerasan meski seringkali dia terjebak dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk menahan amarah.

Dan oh, tentu saja. Dia ingat sekarang, meski hanya samar-samar. Dia ingin melempar segerombolan orang yang mengeroyok seorang pemuda, tapi lemparannya meleset dan mengenai tiang listrik.

Dia nyaris tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter ilegal itu, tapi saat Shinra menyebutkan sebuah nama, perhatiannya terangkat lagi.

"Hah? Izaya? Siapa maksudmu?" dia mengangkat alisnya, bingung jelas-jelas tampak di kedua matanya. "Aku hanya mencoba melempar segerombolan orang brengsek yang main keroyokan. Aku benci mereka. Siapa itu Izaya?"

Shizuo hampir menanyakan kenapa Shinra melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti melihat hantu setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Dia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh temannya sendiri, meski banyak orang telah menatapnya seperti itu karena kekuatan berlebihan yang dimilikinya.

"Hei, Shin—"

"_Ding-dong_! Apa ada orang di dalam~~?"

Suara itu terdengar setelah ketukan di pintu.

"Ah…" dia bisa merasakan kalau Shinra menjadi salah tingkah. "Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung, tahu…" Shizuo mendengar Shinra menggerutu pelan sebelum berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Celty kemudian datang dari arah dapur, membawakannya segelas air, masih mengenakan helmnya. Sepertinya _Dullahan_ itu begitu cemas padanya sehingga lupa untuk membuka 'kepala'-nya. Shizuo tertawa kecil saat memikirkan itu, kemudian berterima kasih sebelum meneguk air yang disodorkan Celty.

[Sudah merasa lebih baik?]

"Hu-um," dia mengangguk. "Terima kasih telah menemukanku, Celty."

[Tidak usah dipikirkan, Shizuo]

Dia masih tersenyum ke arah _Dullahan_ itu, ke arah sahabatnya, sebelum dia mendengar langkah cepat milik seseorang menerobos masuk dan berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya memicing ketika melihat sosok berambut hitam dengan jaket berbulu menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan seringai dan bola matanya yang sewarna darah.

Darah. Dia makin memicing. Darah mengingatkannya pada kekerasan, dan mata orang ini mengingatkannya pada darah. Yup, sudah diputuskan, Shizuo tidak suka orang di hadapannya ini. Lagipula, ada apa dengan seringainya itu? Pemuda dengan kostum bartender itu tidak merasa ada yang lucu dengan dirinya, dan tatapan pemuda di hadapannya membuatnya naik darah.

"Siapa orang ini?" dia menggeram, bertanya kepada Celty. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pemuda pucat menyebalkan itu untuk tertawa seperti maniak.

"Hahaha… HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BERHENTI TERTAWA SEPERTI ITU!"

Ya, ya, dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi dia yakin sekali kalau dia_** membencinya**_ setengah mati.

**-xxx-**

_A rather short chapter_ :3 Saya memutuskan untuk sedikit mengganti cara menulis yang biasanya saya pakai. Hm. Sayang sih, sebenernya pengen pake cara nulis lama... kayak biasanya, ringan dan penuh humor. Entah kenapa sekarang malah terasa ringan aja. Haha. Kangen (banget) sama nulis, jadi fic ini mungkin... mungkin akan dijadiin pelepas stres...? Tapi karena endingnya udah kebayang di kepala, _I_ _can assure you I will finish this despite being in third grade_. x3_ I'll need my own stress release, won't I_? Lagian saya udah janji sama Tante saya, haha.

_Chapter_ 2 mungkin keluar nanti siang atau sore. :3

_Comments will always be appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Abrupt Scheming

**Title: A Taste of His Own Medicine **

**Author:** niedlichta

**Rating:** T (mungkin akan naik seiring chapter berjalan)

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Disclaimer:** Karakter di fic ini bukan punya saya. Durarara! juga bukan punya saya.

**Warnings: **Mengandung _**MalexMale**_. _Possibly OOC_. _Read at your own risk_.

**-xxx-**

"Amnesia, eh? Seperti cerita film saja," Izaya menyeringai, meredakan tawanya. Dia baru saja pulang dari perjalanannya di luar negeri, mendengar kabar kalau Shizuo entah kenapa mengalami sebuah _kecelakaan _dan langsung singgah ke tempat Shinra untuk mendapati si pirang itu **tidak** (atau setidaknya, belum) melempar meja tamu milik Shinra ke arahnya.

Dia langsung menobatkan hari ini sebagai hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Shizu_-chan_ yang amnesia? Dia bisa benar-benar memanfaatkan hal ini. Kepalanya langsung memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang bisa dia lakukan sebelum dia mendengar jawaban dari Shinra.

"… yah… sepertinya begitu," lelaki berkacamata itu menggaruk kepalanyanya yang tidak gatal, tertawa salah tingkah. "Tapi dia ingat hal-hal yang lain. Aku juga tidak tahu penyebabnya apa, tapi yang jelas dia… tidak ingat tentang dirimu, Izaya. Buktinya… dia… seperti ini di depanmu?" ujarnya hati-hati, takut kalau dia mengucapkan yang sebenarnya tentang apa hubungan informan itu dengan Shizuo, dia harus mengganti banyak properti di apartemennya.

"Kau mau bilang Shizu_-chan_ _hanya_ lupa tentangku, Shinra? Aw," tanya informan itu, mukanya menunjukkan raut pura-pura terkejut dan sakit hati, sembari menunjuk ke Shizuo yang mengernyitkan alisnya di balik perban yang melilit kepalanya. Dan Izaya menyadari kalau mata coklat itu terus menatapnya dengan curiga."Tidakkah kau kejam, melupakan orang begitu penting dalam hidupmu, Shizu_-chan_?"

"Siapapun dirimu, aku yakin kalau aku pasti _membencimu_," _debt collector_ itu mendengus. Yah, Izaya juga pasti mengira siapapun yang memanggil dirinya dengan nama memalukan seperti itu akan membencinya. "… entah kenapa, melihatmu saja… Aku jadi ingin melempar meja ini kepadamu."

Informan itu hanya menyeringai, melihat ada kesempatan terbuka lebar. Kesempatan untuk mengontrol dan memanipulasi monster yang selama ini selalu ingin dia bunuh. Hei, Izaya suka menjadi orang yang mengontrol semuanya, kan?

Mungkin dia bisa berkata apa saja tentang hubungannya dengan Shizuo. Mengatakan kalau Shizuo sebenarnya _sangat mencintainya_ sepertinya hal yang bagus, mengingat kalau jauh di dalam hatinya, monster itu pasti sangat membenci Izaya sehingga masih punya refleks seperti itu. _Ha_. Lelaki bermata darah itu sejujurnya tidak begitu ingin terlibat dengan emosi membosankan seperti itu, tapi lebih membosankan lagi jika dia hanya berkata Shizuo mencintainya. Dia bisa saja langsung melempar vas bunga di depannya dan berkata itu bohong.

… Tapi bagaimana jika dia berkata kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?

Heiwajima Shizuo benci kekerasan dan dia tidak mungkin melukai orang yang _dipercayainya _sebagai kekasihnya, kan?

Seringai Izaya semakin lebar. Dia benar-benar jadi ingin mencoba melihat reaksi Shizuo jika dia memaksanya untuk berada di dekat _orang yang dibencinya_ dan berakting seperti kekasihnya. Jujur, perutnya benar-benar mual membayangkan itu, dan dia juga tidak suka berada di dekat-dekat pemuda dengan kostum _bartender_ itu… tetapi selama dia bisa bermain-main dan melukai Shizuo pelan-pelan tanpa ada _vending machine_ yang dilempar padanya, untuk apa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu?

Lagipula, keinginannya untuk terus bermain dan mengontrol monster Ikebukuro tersebut sama besarnya dengan membunuhnya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bermain-main sembari menghancurkan Shizuo dari dalam perlahan, sebelum benar-benar membunuhnya. Ha, bahkan membuat monster itu jatuh cinta padanya sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

… Oke, pemikiran itu membuatnya ingin muntah.

Izaya sedikit terluka juga, sebenarnya. Yah, Shizuo hanya melupakan Izaya. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Tidak adil, karena dengan emosi yang sangat dalam bernama **_benci_**, tidak mungkin dia bisa lupa begitu saja. Berarti, Shizuo tidak pernah menganggap dia _ada_, dan itu membuat Izaya kesal. Harga dirinya sedikit koyak. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang boleh menganggap dirinya tidak ada, dan meski Shizuo dia anggap monster, kali ini dia bukan pengecualian. Terlebih, jika monster itu lupa siapa dirinya, siapa lagi yang bisa tahan banting untuk mengejarnya setelah dikirimi _yakuza_, geng, dan polisi?

Karena itu, kali ini, setelah mengganti seringainya dengan raut wajah sok terluka, dia mengatakan kalimat yang memulai permainannya.

"Oh, benarkah? Kau menyakitiku, Shizu-chan. Bukan seperti itu cara berbicara kepada **pacarmu yang sangat kau cintai,** kau tahu."

**-xxx-**

Dua kepala dan satu helm menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Apa?" seringai itu kembali ada di bibirnya. "Aku hanya berkata jujur. Iya kan, Shinra?"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum Shizuo menutup mulutnya dan membukanya lagi untuk merespon.

"Kau? Aku? **TIDAK MUNGKIN**."

Izaya benar-benar ingin mengambil _handphone_-nya untuk mengabadikan wajah Shizuo. Ah, lelaki yang dibencinya ini benar-benar menarik. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menggabungkan wajah marah dengan urat seakan muncul di keningnya sekaligus wajah frustasi dengan mata yang berharap kalau teman berkacamatanya berkata Izaya berbohong?

"…uh, yah… Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut-ikutan," dia berdiri, menyembunyikan senyumnya, meninggalkan Izaya dan Shizuo di ruang tamu. Kali ini, Izaya memuji pikiran teman SMP-nya itu yang suka mengobservasi hal-hal unik selain manusia. Dia masih memainkan seringainya pada pemuda dengan kepala diperban yang mengutuk Shinra sebelum menatap Izaya penuh dengan emosi yang campur-aduk.

Ini akan menjadi permainan yang sangat menyenangkan.

**-xxx-**

Shinra mengintip sedikit sebelum benar-benar keluar, berharap kalau tidak ada furniturnya yang rusak atau Shizuo yang tiba-tiba mengamuk.

"Ini menarik, Celty," dengan senyum puas di bibirnya, dia berbisik ke tunangan tanpa kepalanya. Tunangannya, di lain pihak, mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat dan panik di PDA miliknya.

[Ini berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau Izaya membunuh Shizuo? Memanfaatkannya? Kita tidak akan pernah tahu!]

Shinra tahu kalau Celty benar-benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya, dan oh, tentu saja dia juga tahu kalau Celty bukanlah penggemar BL. Tapi, sebut saja dia gila atau apa… Instingnya berkata hal ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus.

"Aku tidak akan yakin kalau Izaya tidak akan membunuh Shizuo… tapi kau tahu Shizuo seperti apa kan, Celty? Dia tidak semudah itu terbunuh. Lagipula, sepertinya menyenangkan melihat interaksi mereka… meskipun kita harus jaga-jaga kalau Shizuo tiba-tiba ingat dan menyalahkanku."

Senyum takutnya hanya membuat Celty makin panik.

**-xxx-**

_Slooow pace. I'd like to take my time, muhahahah. Please don't kill me!_

Sesuai saran dari Tante saya, **denayaira**, judulnya saya ganti. :3 Dan oh, tolong maafkan Tama karena fic ini memang akan terus berjalan dengan _pace_ yang lambat seperti ini. Tama juga agak linglung saat ngedeskrip sehingga... mungkin rasanya agak... aneh...? _But well_, fic ini rencananya dibikin buat senang-senang, sih...

DAN TOLONG MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA KE-OOC-AN YANG TIMBUL OTL

-ngurung diri-

Uh, um... sebelum saya ngerambling, saya pamit dulu deh u_u

_Comments will always be appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!_


	3. Familiar

**Title: A Taste of His Own Medicine **

**Author:** niedlichta

**Rating:** T (mungkin akan naik seiring chapter berjalan)

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Disclaimer:** Karakter di fic ini bukan punya saya. Durarara! juga bukan punya saya.

**Warnings: **Mengandung _**MalexMale**_. _Possibly OOC_. _Read at your own risk_.

**-xxx-**

**_Dia. Bukan. Homo!_**

Oke, entahlah, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun, bahkan mungkin sejak lahir, tidak pernah dan tidak akan berani untuk _jatuh cinta_. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sadar bahwa dia terlahir dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan dan tentu saja tidak ada yang berani mendekat padanya, karena jika sedikit saja ada kesalahan, mereka akan terlempar ke udara oleh tangannya.

Heh. Kekuatan yang dianggapnya sebagai kutukan itu telah membatasinya, membatasi ruang lingkupnya untuk bergaul secara normal. Sadar-sadar, dia sudah berdiri di sana, di atas kumpulan orang yang pingsan. Dia benci kekerasan, namun tetap saja dia dipaksa menggunakan kekerasan oleh kutukan itu. Hal ini membuatnya berpikir dua kali sebelum terlibat terlalu emosional dengan orang lain. Bukannya dia tidak mau… dia hanya tidak ingin melukai orang lain.

Jika untuk jatuh cinta saja dia tidak mampu, bagaimana bisa dia punya pacar? Laki-laki pula. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Kepala Shizuo hampir saja pecah karena terlalu banyak berpikir, dan dia benci ini.

Setelah mengutuk Shinra yang tidak mau memberikannya informasi lebih lanjut tentang kebenaran informasi ini, yang dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya yang masih menyeringai, dia menatapnya sembari mengemeretakkan giginya. Emosi mulai membuncah dari dalam hatinya, dan seringai pemuda bermata merah darah itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Dia akhirnya meraih vas bunga di atas meja sebelum melemparkannya ke wajah menyebalkan itu. Shizuo terkejut begitu melihat kepala itu menghindar dengan lincah, membuat vas putih itu membentur tembok di belakangnya.

"Aaah, ternyata kau tega melukaiku. Benar-benar di luar dugaan, sesuai biasanya," Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Shizuo mengernyit saat dia maju dan pindah untuk duduk di sampingnya, menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Yang benar saja. Orang macam apa yang tega melukai kekasihnya sendiri? Ups, maaf, Shizu_-chan_. Aku lupa kalau aku dicintai oleh seorang monster."

Bibir itu mengeluarkan tawa yang menyebalkan. Dan mengeluarkan nama panggilan itu. _Nama panggilan nista itu_. Shizuo menampar tangan yang ada di pipinya, membuat yang bersangkutan pura-pura mengaduh. Ya, pura-pura, karena meski memang tangannya terlihat sakit, pemuda itu masih tertawa.

Apanya yang lucu dari _'kekasih yang kehilangan ingatan'_? Hah?

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu," mantan_ bartender_ itu menggeram, menahan keinginan yang kuat untuk mencekik pemuda di depannya agar berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah memanggilmu seperti itu sejak aku mengenalmu, Shi-zu_-chan_~"

Tawa pemuda itu semakin keras.

"OH, DIAMLAH."

Awalnya dia memang tidak yakin, tapi… melihat kemampuan orang itu menghindari serangannya dan tidak lari ketakutan setelah tangannya ditampar hingga memerah… entah kenapa dia jadi ragu.

Apakah mungkin dia mampu untuk jatuh cinta? Untuk dicintai? Tanpa harus menyakiti orang yang dia cintai? Mungkinkah bila orang ini memang kekasihnya?

Mata coklatnya menatap pemuda itu dengan seksama. Mulai dari cara tertawanya yang palsu hingga terasa memuakkan. Tatapan matanya yang tidak takut tapi jelas-jelas merendahkannya. Tangan kurus yang tadi mengirimkan rasa jijik ke perutnya saat bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Lalu pindah lagi ke bibirnya yang kini kembali memainkan seringai yang dibencinya.

_… Tidak. Tidak mungkin orang ini kekasihnya._

Setidaknya jika dia memang benar-benar mampu melupakan orang yang dia cintai, dia tidak akan merasa seperti ini. Rasa yang sedang menari-nari di hatinya jelaslah bukan rasa cinta, tapi benci. Bukan rasa hangat dan rindu yang membuncah di sana, tetapi panas percikan kemarahan. Perutnya juga terasa mual saat mencium baunya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat familiar.

**Sangat familiar.**

Lagi-lagi, dia mengerang frustasi. Yap, dia pasti kenal orang ini jika dia merasa familiar dengan baunya. Itu salah satu kemampuannya, sebut saja dia aneh, tapi dia hapal bau ini. Dia hanya tidak ingat apa hubungannya dengan bau ini.

Tapi tidak mungkin orang ini pacarnya, kan?

"Aaaah? Shizu_-chan_, tidak perlu menatap bibirku seperti itu untuk minta ciuman, kau tahu. Minta saja seperti biasa," jari yang menyentuh bibirnya menyadarkan Shizuo dari pemikirannya. Dia baru sadar kalau matanya terus terarah ke bibir pucat itu.

"Bengong itu tidak seksi, Shizu_-chan_."

Shizuo langsung merasa kalau urat kesabarannya yang tipis itu putus ketika pipinya dicubit oleh tangan yang tadi singgah ke bibirnya.

"MATI KAU!"

Dia bangkit untuk mengejar Izaya yang lari keliling apartemen, dan oh, kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang. Berdenyut. Persetan dengan beberapa barang Shinra yang terjatuh karena aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Shizuo sendiri kaget saat menyadari dia sanggup menahan diri beberapa waktu sebelum meledak seperti ini, keluar dari apartemen Shinra ke jalanan Ikebukuro untuk mengejar seorang menyebalkan yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Dalam pikirannya dia terus mengucapkan mantra kalau dia harus mengetahui kebenarannya sebelum membunuhnya, menggantikan mantra '_bunuh bunuh bunuh'_ yang lima menit lalu tanpa sadar bergema di pikirannya.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan besarnya keinginan Shizuo untuk melemparkan rambu berhenti yang dilewatinya untuk menghentikan tawa dari bibir pemuda itu.

Anehnya, semua ini terasa terlalu… familiar.

Hanya saja dia tidak ingat mengapa.

**-xxx-**

Sadar-sadar, pemuda itu telah membawanya ke Shinjuku.

Shizuo berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya kembali sekaligus menenangkan denyutan di kepalanya yang terus dipakai berlari. Pemuda bermata merah itu entah kenapa bisa lincah sekali, melompat di antara gedung-gedung _sambil tertawa_, tanpa menunjukkan sedikit pun tanda-tanda sesak napas.

Bola mata coklatnya memelototi pemuda yang kini berjalan ke arahnya itu, merasa terlalu capek bahkan untuk sekedar berteriak dan melempar badan pemuda itu ke mana saja asal bukan di dekatnya.

"Aw, Shizu_-chan**ku**_ yang malang," Shizuo yakin dia mendengar penekanan di kata '-**ku**'. "Aku pergi meninggalkanmu selama dua bulan dan lihatlah, kau melupakanku, dan kau sudah kecapekan hanya karena mengejarku seperti itu."

_'Hanya? Aku berlari mengejarmu dari Ikebukuro ke Shinjuku, brengsek,_' pikirnya, tapi terlalu lelah untuk membalas. Dia terbatuk, masih berusaha menenangkan napasnya. Sial. Dia benci keadaan seperti ini. Kenapa sebuah tiang listrik biasa mampu menyakiti kepalanya seperti ini sehingga dia jadi menyedihkan begini? Oh ya, karena tiang itu punya bagian tajam yang bisa menusuk kepalanya. Ini menyebalkan.

Pemuda pucat itu tertawa kecil, sebelum meraih tangan Shizuo yang dia letakkan di dadanya, menggenggamnya erat sembari mengusap pipinya, lembut. Shizuo sedikit tersentak, tapi dia harus mengakui kalau gestur itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak ada adegan kejar-kejaran lagi malam ini," dia mencubit hidung Shizuo, pelan. Tawa kecil kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Shizuo benci dengan kenyataan kalau yang mampu dia lakukan untuk protes hanyalah melotot. "Orihara Izaya. Kau kejam sekali bisa melupakanku, Shizu_-chan_."

Shizuo tidak sadar dia telah menutup matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan di pipinya sebelum dia mendengar nama nista itu lagi. Dia berusaha untuk protes sebelum pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya membenamkan diri di dadanya, kedua tangan mencengkram kemeja bartendernya di bagian depan.

Shizuo bingung apakah harus memeluknya atau membiarkan tangannya terdiam di sisi badannya. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk bergerak mengikuti intuisi, seperti biasanya. Sudah cukup banyak dia berpikir hari ini, dan itu sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya.

Shizuo akhirnya memeluk pemuda bernama Orihara Izaya itu. Canggung. Dia merasa badan Izaya menegang sedikit, sebelum pemuda itu tenang dan berbisik di dadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Shizu_-chan_."

Bisikan itu membuatnya mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa sadar.

**-xxx-**

****Oookeee... niat bikin fluff tapi malah jadi gagal. Hahaha. Saya baru inget kalo dokumen ini harus diupload hari ini pas udah malem.

_Comments will always be appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!_


	4. Protection

**Title: A Taste of His Own Medicine **

**Author:** niedlichta

**Rating:** T (mungkin akan naik seiring chapter berjalan)

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Disclaimer:** Karakter di fic ini bukan punya saya. Durarara! juga bukan punya saya.

**Warnings: **Mengandung _**MalexMale**_. _Possibly OOC_. _Read at your own risk_.

**-xxx-**

Kalau boleh jujur, meskipun dia terus mengeluarkan tawa seperti psikopat saat berlari dari Shizuo, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

Informan itu akhirnya ingat alasan utamanya mengunjungi Shinra segera setelah sampai di Ikebukuro, meski tadinya dia buru-buru ke sana untuk melihat Shizuo yang amnesia. Euforia yang dirasakannya saat melihat _bodyguard _itu kehilangan ingatan membuatnya nyaris melupakan hal yang penting. Agak konyol, sebenarnya.

Dia merasakan denyutan di otot-otot tubuh yang tertutup oleh_ hoodie _berbulunya, dan pemuda bermata merah itu mengutuk dalam hati. Belum lagi memar tambahan di tangan yang tadinya dia gunakan untuk mencubit pipi Shizuo terasa amat ngilu. Agak sulit untuk melakukan _parkour_ dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Dia kembali mengutuk saat dirinya tersandung dan nyaris terjatuh saat hampir mencapai apartemennya. Mata merahnya melirik ke belakang, dan dia harus menahan desahan napas lega saat menyadari pemuda dengan kostum _bartender_ itu tidak memperhatikan karena sibuk menarik napasnya. Kembali memasang seringainya—_ya, dia tidak mau Shizuo tahu kalau dia sebenarnya sedang tidak berdaya_—Izaya melangkah perlahan, mendekati pemuda dengan kekuatan berlebih itu.

Dia nyaris tertawa saat melihat pelototan yang dikirim mata coklat milik Shizuo.

Yah, syukurlah kalau sekarang _bukan hanya dia _yang sedang tidak berdaya.

"Aw, Shizu_-chan**ku**_ yang malang," dia merasakan kalau pelototan itu makin tajam saat mendengar penekanan yang sengaja dia letakkan. "Aku pergi meninggalkanmu selama dua bulan dan lihatlah, kau melupakanku, dan kau sudah kecapekan hanya karena mengejarku seperti itu."

Izaya harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit karena kata-katanya sendiri. Bukan hanya Shizuo yang capek, dia juga. Tapi, hei, setidaknya berpura-pura kuat bisa membuat Shizuo kesal. Bukankah salah satu alasan dia hidup adalah membuat pemuda itu kesal?

_'… alasan hidup…?'_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kenyataan membuatnya tersentak.

**_Dia masih hidup._**

Ya, dia masih hidup. Setelah apa yang dia lewati selama dua bulan ini, dia masih bisa bertahan untuk hidup. Dia masih sanggup mengerjai orang, menggoda Shizuo, tapi jika hal yang sama terjadi **lagi **padanya, apakah dia sanggup untuk bertahan?

Izaya merinding tanpa sadar, keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Dia benci ini.

Dia benci menyadari bahwa dia jugalah manusia. Dia benci menyadari kalau dia punya emosi, bahkan emosi yang amat lumrah dirasakan oleh seluruh manusia, rasa takut. Dia takut mati. Dia, Orihara Izaya, informan yang mengaku masokis, yang sering mempermainkan hidup manusia seakan-akan dia itu Tuhan, takut akan kematian.

Itulah salah satu alasannya pernah menyewa sekelompok geng untuk jadi _bodyguard-_nya.

_Tunggu dulu._

Dia tertawa kecil, menyadari sesuatu saat menatap Shizuo yang masih berusaha untuk bernapas dengan normal. Hahaha, benar juga!

Izaya benar-benar beruntung Shizuo kehilangan ingatannya! Dia bisa memanfaatkan Shizuo untuk menjadi pelindungnya, saat dia berusaha melakukan pekerjaannya untuk mendapatkan _hal itu_ kembali. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuh kekasih dari Heiwajima Shizuo, iya kan?

Informan itu meraih tangan Shizuo yang lebih besar dari miliknya, merasakan kehangatan memancar di tangan dinginnya. Ini menjijikkan, tapi jika tangan ini bisa melindunginya dengan berpura-pura sebagai kekasihnya, Izaya bisa menahan rasa jijik itu.

Dia kemudian membawa tangan itu untuk mengelus pipi Shizuo, melihat pemuda itu perlahan menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan darinya.

Izaya ingin muntah.

**-xxx-**

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa harus jadi serendah ini, harus meminta perlindungan dari Shizuo meskipun bodyguard itu tidak menyadarinya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan akan datang suatu hari di mana dia berpikir kekuatan tidak normal yang dimiliki Heiwajima Shizuo akan dia gunakan untuk melindunginya. Tetapi, memikirkan bahwa dia akan memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan Shizuo membuatnya sedikit lega.

Setidaknya, sebodoh apapun otak protozoa milik pemuda itu, Izaya tahu dia akan melindungi **kekasihnya,** bagaimanapun caranya.

Jadi, Izaya memilih untuk menekan rasa jijiknya dengan segala kemampuan yang dia miliki saat melihat Shizuo menikmati sentuhannya. Lagipula, sepertinya hidung Shizuo menggoda untuk dicubit.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak ada adegan kejar-kejaran lagi malam ini," kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat pelototan Shizuo_. 'Oh, mencoba mengintimidasi dengan hidung yang sedang dicubit? Lucu sekali, Shizu_-chan_.'_

"Orihara Izaya," dia mengucapkan namanya, mengingatkan Shizuo. "Kau kejam sekali bisa melupakanku, Shizu_-chan_."

Yah, bukannya dia peduli, sih. Malahan dia dapat untung karena Shizuo melupakannya.

Perasaan lega yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya membuat Izaya merasa lelah. Dia memutuskan untuk membenamkan dirinya di dada Shizuo, mencengkram kostum bartender itu untuk melupakan segalanya.

Melupakan apa yang telah terjadi selama dua bulan itu. Melupakan saat di mana dia merasa terhumiliasi. Melupakan saat di mana dia menyadari bahwa dia lemah, lemah kalau dia sudah terikat dan dikerumuni oleh manusia-manusia rendahan. Melupakan saat di mana dia gagal, gagal memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi. Melupakan saat di mana dia berpikir kalau dia nyaris membenci manusia yang dia cintai.

Lebam di perut dan tangannya membuatnya mencengkram kemeja Shizuo sedikit lebih erat. Dia kemudian terkejut saat sebuah pelukan menariknya keluar dari memorinya secara paksa. Tapi, tangan yang membungkus tubuhnya itu terasa hangat, _terlalu hangat_, berbeda dengan saat di mana tangan-tangan dingin memborgolnya di ruangan gelap.

Persetan dengan rasa bencinya terhadap Shizuo. Persetan dengan lukanya yang terasa perih karena tersentuh tangan hangat itu tanpa sadar.

Dia sudah cukup lelah.

Izaya menyerahkan diri ke dalam kehangatan itu, membiarkan kehangatan itu mengisi dirinya, hanya untuk sehari ini.

_Sehari ini saja._

"Aku merindukanmu, Shizu_-chan_."

Saat pelukan itu mengerat, melingkupinya dengan kehangatan yang benar-benar terasa nyaman, Izaya bahkan tidak sadar bisikan itu sempat keluar dari bibirnya.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu bisikan itu palsu atau tidak.

**-xxx-**

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika rasa lelah itu hilang, kehangatan yang menyelimutinya itu membuatnya… malu. Kalau saja Izaya tidak ahli menyembunyikan emosi, dia yakin kalau wajahnya sudah memanas sekarang.

"Uhm… Shizu-chan," dia menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Terlalu erat."

Tangan itu langsung hilang dari tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Tampaknya Shizuo melepaskan tangannya dengan terburu-buru, karena dia tidak sadar kalau dia telah memeluk Izaya terlalu erat. Mata Izaya menangkap semburat merah tipis di pipi Shizuo, dan berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"… maaf," dia bergumam. Sedikit terlihat—_kalau penglihatan Izaya benar_—bersalah.

Oh, jadi, hanya dengan status palsu yang dia buat, Shizuo bisa menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu padanya? Ini menarik.

Izaya menyeringai tanpa sadar.

Mungkin ide ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Kau tahu, Shizu-chan," dengan jempolnya, dia menunjuk gedung yang ada di depan mereka. "Di situ apartemenku. Tempat kita biasa… melakukan **banyak hal**," _termasuk nyaris membunuh satu sama lain, tentu saja._Yah, tapi yang dimaksudkan Izaya bukan itu. Salah Shizuo sendiri kalau dia salah tangkap. "Mau melakukannya lagi malam ini? Hitung-hitung melepas rindu~"

Dia nyaris terbahak begitu melihat pemuda di depannya memerah seperti kepiting rebus sebelum memucat bagai hantu. Dia kemudian berteriak frustasi, mungkin berusaha membuang bayangan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"GAAH! TERUS SAJA SIMPAN RINDUMU!"

Izaya tertawa, rasa senang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya saat mendapati ekspresi marah yang sudah jadi langganannya sehari-hari.

Ah, ya, dia benar-benar _merindukan_ wajah itu.

**-xxx-**

**_Author's note:_**

**_... *hening*_**

**_...THIS IS LAME. SO LAME I CAN'T EVEN UGH_**

**_~silahkan skip sampai yang dibold kalau temen-temen gak suka A.N yg panjang~_**

Percaya gak percaya, chapter ini entah udah ada beberapa versi. Saya bingung, mau bikin plot yang mana. Yang ringan? Yang sedang? Yang berat? Yang humor atau yang hurt/comfort? Akhirnya setelah berbagai pertimbangan, saya memutuskan untuk mengambil plot yang ini. Yang mana, itu rahasia. Mihihi. #dor Yang jelas chapter ini ngebuat saya pengen nangis jejeritan karena diksi abalnya dan paragrafnya yang muter-muter, hiks!

Ehem. Oke, kita ngomong serius. Maaf kalo chapter ini abal dan author's note-nya kepanjangan. Tapi chapter ini, meskipun abal, merupakan kunci plot dari alur selanjutya. Saya berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sedikit petunjuk, tapi saya juga maksa pengen bikin IC (meski akhirnya gagal, ya, saya tahu) plus masukin adegan fluff. Hasil akhirnya ya begini...saya sendiri gak puas, tapi kalo mau ditambahin lagi, entar petunjuknya terlalu banyak dan meski saya suka spoiler, saya gak suka ngasi spoiler. Hem.

Mungkin udah pada sadar kalau saya nulis ini gantian dari sisi Izaya dan Shizuo, ya? Haha. Jujur, saya lebih suka nulis dari sisi Shizuo. Lebih...mudah bagi saya buat mendalami dia daripada Izaya. Sialnya, di fic ini, saya mungkin dipaksa nulis lebih banyak dari sisi Izaya. Dan povnya akan seperti ini, jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi teman-teman yang gak suka pengulangan adegan yang diceritain dari dua sudut berbeda. Ke depannya akan seperti ini terus, akan ada adegan yang udah ditulis di sudut Izaya tapi ditulis lagi di sudut Shizuo dan pasti gantian, meski belum tentu selang gantiannya setiap satu chapter.

Kalau boleh minta pendapat, teman-teman lebih suka penulisan saya di sudut Shizuo atau Izaya?

_**Intinya, mohon maaf karena pengulangan dari pov yang berbeda dan keabalan chapter ini meskipun chapter ini pembuka konflik di fic ini. orz**_

_**Terima kasih telah membaca! (heart)**_

_**Komentar, kritik, dan saran akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati. :3**_


End file.
